Zerg vs Predator
by King Xeno
Summary: Story is up for adoption! Please PM me if you are interested in continuing it!
1. Prologue

Prologue: Predator vs. Xenomorph

The Predator rushes through the forest, completely invisible to targets with no special detection. He searches for his prey, the Elites have sent him to exterminate it as his final test. He stops on a large tree branch and changes his vision. He can now see things that would stand out in the darkness.

He spots the Serpent sitting in the middle of the forest, hiding in the darkness. He goes through his weapons, the Plasma Caster's targeting laser would reveal his position, the Smart Disk used a similar targeting system, the Wrist Blades would be ineffective, and so he decides to use the Combi-Stick. He aims and throws the weapon as silently as possible. It strikes the Serpent in the head, causing acidic blood to spray on the creature's surroundings. "Well done, now return to the temple and join your Elite brothers." A voice of an Elite rings through his Bio-Helmet.

He leaps from the tree, with incredible strength and power. Suddenly a large creature, unlike any he had ever seen attacked him, knocking him down to the planet's surface. He got to his feet and targeted the creature, only to be attacked from the rear. Although small the creatures were very strong and intelligent, that made them worthy prey. They stood low to the planet, and had small wings, not to mention their claws, teeth, horns and eyes that seemed to sense you're every movement before it was made.

The Predator will not be defeated by such small creatures. He cloaks and goes for a kill, the creatures attack and in the process attract the attention of nearby Serpents. They appear and not only attempt to attack him, but the unknown prey as well. The unknown prey is wiped out and the Serpents turn their attention to the wounded hunter. They attack mercilessly. The hunter was trained for this and as he was taught set his Wrist Gauntlet to overload. Just as he finishes the Serpents overwhelm him, and he is killed. The Wrist Gauntlet then causes an explosion that takes out everything and everyone in a ten mile radius.


	2. Chapter 1: Predator vs Xenomorph

Chapter 1: Zeratul vs. Xenomorphs and Predators

"Landing on the planet's surface… Now." The Protoss Zealot informed Zeratul. "Good, there have been many Zerg encounters in this sector. We must be sure this planet is not under Zerg control." Zeratul said. Zeratul stepped onto the planet, which was covered with green grass, tall trees and beautiful flowers. "My, this world seems not to the Zerg's liking. It might be the home of another species that we have mistaken for Zerg." A Dark Templar noted. Zeratul started to look around his surroundings. His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp hiss.

He activated his Psi-Blade and the other Protoss with him did the same. Zeratul moved around searching for this potential threat. He stopped when he saw a large cocoon like structure. "A Zerg cocoon?!" One of the Dark Templar shouted. Slowly the top of the cocoon opened, and a small creature crawled out. Resembling a hand with a long tail. It slowly crawled out and leapt at Zeratul's face, revealing a small tube like appendage. Zeratul sliced it in half before it could latch onto his face. Its blood showering him, burning his exposed flesh. He groaned in pain before falling to the ground and passing out.

When Zeratul awoke he was back in the ship, wrapped in bandages. He got up and slowly walked to the exit. He saw Protoss fighting creatures, black as night with an armored shell that shined. He activated his Psi-Blade and his shield before joining in the battle. They seemed to never end, yet they stood strong and fought until the creatures stared to retreat. "Zeratul, you've awoken! These things are relentless! Luring Protoss by hissing then they strike! Nearly invisible in the darkness." A Zealot shouted.

Zeratul looked at the dense jungle, hiding those… things. "We need to leave." Zeratul said. "We can't! They cut the ships power! They are too intelligent." An Immortal shouted. "I saw a strange structure about five miles east from here, perhaps they can help." A High Templar noted. Zeratul looked east and saw the top of an ancient structure, he saw a figure standing on the top. "Perhaps… Now, I need men to come with me. I won't survive alone." Zeratul explained. "We will help you Zeratul." Five Zealots said in unison. "As will we." Four Dark Templar said. "We have returned to serve." Three Immortals chimed. "We will send two Sentries, and a single Colossus." A Zealot said.

The group was off, making sure not to attract any attention. When they made it the ancient structure, something was wrong. Not a single creature could be seen. "Perhaps we were wrong…" Zeratul muttered. He turned and was face to face with a man like creature in a mask. It swung its fist at Zeratul and he dodged, replying with a swing of his Psi-Blade. The creature blocked with a blade that came out of a gauntlet. The creature cloaked and was no longer in sight. "Dark Templar, cloak!" Zeratul commanded. He and the other Dark Templar disappeared within a cloud of black smoke.

Zeratul was not sure what this creature was, but it posed a threat to him and the other Protoss. The creature attacked Zeratul uncloaking both of them in the process. The creature tried to stab Zeratul with its blades yet it missed. Zeratul's weapon made contact with the creature's side, it roared in pain and removed a large capsule from its belt. Twisting it open revealing four sharp crystal shards. It plunged the shards deep into its own flesh and the wounds created healed.

Zeratul scowled and tried to attack, but the creature parried. The two fought, evenly matched with every swing, stab, or thrust they blocked each other's attacks. They were so contended with fighting each other they had not noticed the threat to them both. "ZERG!" One of the Dark Templar shouted. The group of twenty Zerglings rushed at the fighting two.

Zeratul turned, slicing one of the Zerglings in half. The newfound threat rushed at both fighters. Zeratul started to fight harder, feeling his strength get drained away. The creature was being overwhelmed by Zerg. Using the last of his strength Zeratul fought off the Zerg surrounding the creature. The world started to spin for Zeratul, everything was getting blurry, his vision fading. He noticed the creature towering over him before he passed out.

Zeratul awoke in an unfamiliar place, he scanned the area and soon saw many of the creature that had attacked him. He activated his Psi-Blade and tried to stand. "Honorable One remain lying down. You need the rest." One of the creatures said. "Yes, you have shown honor in defending one of us." Another replied. "We Yautja find such acts of selflessness honorable. You fight the Serpents well. The… Zerg… I believe is what you called them… Seemed to have arrived on our home by an unknown way. They are not as strong as the Serpents, yet they possess greater numbers. We have moved the rest of your kind into our temple." A third stated.

"My name is Zeratul. I would find it more comfortable if you called me by name." Zeratul said. "As you wish, I am Dark, I was the only Elite to return from the planet BG-386. Two of my Elite brothers had fallen there. Wolf… and… another who never shared his name. From there I found my ancestors Bio-Mask and wrist gauntlet. I slew the abomination and restored my ancestor's honor. I still use his Bio-Mask to this day." The first Yautja said.

"Would you care to tell us about your people?" Dark asked. "We are the Protoss. We are the first bon of the Xel'Naga. We have many technical advancements like your people. I am a Dark Templar however. Those with me have turned their backs to the Khala, and embraced the Void. We fight the Zerg to keep our planets safe. However… we lost our home world to them." Zeratul explained.

"These… Serpents… Do they go by another name?" Zeratul asked. "Yes, many call them Xenomorphs." Dark replied. The two shared about each other species, expanding their knowledge of each other. "Well it would seem it is late. Sentries!" Dark shouted. Two Yautja walked into the room and nodded before leaving. "Some of my Zealots and sentries could assist you." Zeratul suggested. Dark nodded before saying "Follow me to your chambers." Dark lead Zeratul through the large maze like temple. "Well until you complete your business here, this is your home." Dark said. Zeratul nodded before entering the room and lying down the bed.


	3. Chapter 2: Zerg vs Xenomorph

Chapter 2: Zerg vs. Xenomorph

"Almost…" Abathur mumbled to himself. "Experiment near completion." He searched for anything he could use. "Lyote DNA…? No…" Abathur growled throwing the chunk of a body away from him. "Ursadon DNA…? NO!" Abathur shouted, chucking the piece of flesh behind him. "Unable to finish… Work later…" He finally said giving up on the improvement.

"Abathur, the Queen wishes to speak with you." Izsha said entering the Evolution Pit. The Queen needed to see him? For what purpose he wondered. He retracted into the large hole that he uses to travel and tunneled his way to Kerrigan's chamber. "Abathur… We have sensed an unknown presence on this planet. Send a group of Zerg to investigate." Kerrigan commanded, unseen from the darkness. "Yes, Queen of Blades." Abathur said before slinking down his tunnel.

The group of Zerglings, Roaches, and Hydralisks moved through the forest, until they came along the target location. A large hive of some sort. Yet it was foreign to the Zerg. They moved their way, inside until a soft hissing stopped them. One of the Hydralisks slowly turned and launched several sharp spines at the location of the sound. A loud roar erupted from the darkness and an unknown creature rushed at them. They attacked showering acidic blood on them in the process, about half of their group died there. The remaining Zerg continued forward until they saw hundreds of the creatures. "Fall back to the Hive Cluster." They heard the Queen command. They moved on their way back but stopped at the dead creature. "Bring. Assimilate into Swarm." They heard Abathur command.

They lifted it up and walked away from the creature hive, returning to their own. They brought the dead beast to Abathur who studied it intently. "Hmm, Xenomorph, large predator, very deadly. Must assimilate." Abathur stated. He ripped a chunk of flesh off the dead Xenomorph and was sprayed with acidic blood. "Acidic blood, Baneling like." He noted. He studied the claws of the beast. "Claws. Made for ripping flesh." He continued. "Second mouth on tongue. Purpose…? Feeding…? Defense…? Offense…?" He pondered.

He held the Xenomorph's long tail. "Tail. Purpose… Spearing prey. Smashing light sources. Efficient." He commented. "Exoskeleton, stronger than Zerg carapace. Useful." Abathur said. He became obsessed with bringing this creature into the Swarm. He would need the Queens approval however. "Izsha… Summon Queen." Abathur shouted. Shortly after Kerrigan walked into the Evolution Pit. "Yes Abathur?" She asked.

"Request. Bring Xenomorph into Swarm." Abathur stated. Kerrigan looked at the dead Xenomorph. "How useful would it be?" She questioned. "Very." Abathur replied. She was wondering if Abathur was sure this would be a good idea. "Yes, bring it into the Swarm." She commanded. Abathur nodded before he started to work. It would be his masterpiece! The greatest thing he has brought into the Swarm. Once he was done the Xenomorph was hardly different, the black shine now a dull purple, the tail now had several barbs on the edge, its teeth were longer, making it nearly impossible for it to close its mouth.

"Zergomorph. Addition to Swarm." Abathur stated. Kerrigan looked at the beat uneasily. "How is it in battle?" She asked. "Very good. Deadly. Increased acidic levels in blood." Abathur insisted. The Zergomorph hissed and crawled into the shadows, sensing danger. "The Xenomorph are attacking our Hive Cluster!" Izsha shouted. Kerrigan moved out to the Hive Cluster and saw a war going on.

The Xenomorphs were slaughtering Zerg, and Zerg were slaughtering Xenomorphs. "Time for your new experiment to be tested." Kerrigan said. The Zergomorphs rushed out of the Leviathan slaughtering the Xenomorph threat. They were relentless in fighting their brothers. They would continue even in the face of death. Not caring about the threat of their foes. They ran on fighting and slaying…


	4. Chapter 3: Dark and Zeratul vs Kerrigan

Chapter 3: Dark and Zeratul vs. Kerrigan vs. the Abomination

Hey Guys and Gals I just wanted to say that I couldn't fit the whole chapter name in the chapter title, so just a forewarning this chapter does involve the Abomination. The Abomination was a Predalien from the Aliens vs. Predator game (2010) It is killed in the end by Dark, but I thought why not bring back a classic villain?

"Dark, we have found large amounts of Xeno activity. All from around the same area." A Predator said. Dark groaned and grabbed his Plasma Caster. "Send me the coordinates." Dark instructed. His Wrist Gauntlet started beeping and he leapt from the temple onto the ground, he cloaked and moved silently through the forest. He came upon the location where the Xenomorph activity had been detected. Dark looked at the corpses of the Xenomorphs and the Zerg.

Dark turned and threw his Smart Disk at a Zergomorph that had leapt at him. The creature was instantly decapitated and fell to the ground dead. Meanwhile inside the Leviathan. Kerrigan watched as Dark slew the Zergomorph. She was interested in this creature's power. She would fight it herself.

Dark continued to search for any remaining Xenomorphs. Without the Xenomorph the Young Bloods would have no trial. He spun and threw his Combi-Stick at Kerrigan. She dodged it and rushed forward to attack. Dark leapt into a nearby tree and withdrew five Proximity Mines. He threw them around the tree and started to charge his Plasma Caster. Kerrigan leapt over the mines and next to Dark. She swept her feet underneath his legs causing him to fall out of the tree. Dark activated his Wrist Blades and letting out a loud roar, charged at Kerrigan. She jumped over Dark, but was attacked by Zeratul. He slashed his Psi-Blade at Kerrigan which made contact with her side.

Dark and Zeratul fought in perfect sync as Kerrigan sent hordes of Zerg at them. Zerglings, Roaches, Hydralisks, Mutalisks, Ultralisks, and Zergomorphs. The two were defending each other as the endless swarm of Zerg approached. Suddenly a loud roar broke the grunts and cries of the Zerg. A large creature, Xenomorph in appearance, yet it had mandibles and dreadlocks, larger than a Xenomorph, it stood the height of a Predator, scars covering its body, staring intensely at Dark. It roared, charging at the Zerg. Ripping flesh, snapping bone, tearing skin. The Abomination. "Impossible, I killed you…" Dark muttered. The Abomination moved through the crowd of Zerg, slaughtering them in the process. Its long tail skewering Zerg, it grabbed a Hydralisk and ripped the head off the body, its spine still dangling from the detached skull.

The Abomination moved ever closer to Dark and Zeratul. "What is that thing?" Zeratul questioned. "The Abomination. A bringer of death and destruction. When one of my ancestors fought alongside a human, a Face Hugger managed to get a hold of him. The Xenomorph stole several traits of the Predator host. The mandibles, the dreadlocks, and the urges to take trophies. It does not understand that behavior, yet it follows it. This beast is a disgrace to the Yautja honor!" Dark shouted.

Dark quickly leapt leaving Zeratul to fight the Zerg on his own. When Dark landed he was only feet away from the Abomination. He charged at the beast, leaving little reaction time. The Abomination was knocked onto its back, thrashing trying to force Dark off. Zeratul fought the Zerg, his strength fading, feeling himself getting weaker with each attack.

Dark continued to hold the Abomination to the ground. It wriggled and thrashed as it cried in anger trying to get on its feet. The Abomination managed to get a foot under Dark and kick with all its strength. The Abomination go on its feet and swung its tail at Dark, it slashed at his arm, causing a large wound which from flowed neon green blood. Dark roared in pain and turned seeing Zeratul nearly collapsed from exhaustion and the wounds the Zerg had caused.

Dark leapt over and pulled a health shard from a small container, opening it he plunged the four sharp crystals into Zeratul's chest. A loud groan of pain escaping. "My wounds… Healed…?" Zeratul asked. Dark got Zeratul back onto his feet and turned to fight the oncoming Zerg forces. They fought and slew the Zerg, making sure not to leave a single one behind.

Kerrigan leapt at Dark, who replied by lodging his Wrist Blades in her side. He grabbed onto her hair and with his incredible strength he ripped her head off. "That will not stop her. They have her genetic material at their Leviathan. She will be back." Zeratul told Dark. Dark sighed and said "For now let's just go home."


End file.
